Wings of the Ivy
by Ashes That Fall From Sky
Summary: It is only a few moons until the battle between the Clans and the Dark Forest that will change history forever. During training, Hawkfrost finds himself slowly falling in love with Ivypaw, but will encountering this new feeling affect the final battle? Meanwhile and elsewhere, Starlingpaw of ShadowClan also finds himself loving the same she-cat. What will become of this in the end?
1. Chapter 1

**HAWKFROST**

Ivypaw struck a blow at him, then dodged his blow. _I'm shaping her up well, _Hawkfrost thought. _She'll be ready to fight the Clans in no time. _Ivypaw noticed that he was distracted, and she knocked him over. But Hawkfrost would not make a fool of himself, especially now that he saw Tigerstar watching from the darkness.

He pummeled at her belly. Ivypaw gasped with pain. In this moment of weakness, Hawkfrost pushed her off and pinned her. He bared his teeth triumphantly. Hawkfrost peered into her blue eyes. Suddenly, he felt a stirring in him that he had never felt before. It wasn't the same satisfaction as he got when he defeated an enemy, but it was just as good. He looked at Ivypaw, to see if she was feeling the same. But she reared up, pinning him.

"I win!" she yowled.

"The fight was over, mouse-brain," he growled.

"Yes, but you say that we always need to be ready! And that its good to catch cats by surprise!"

Hawkfrost grunted. "All right, now get off me."

Ivypaw haughtily stood up with grace, her beautiful flowing tail rushing behind her. The strange glow of the dark forest made a pale outline around Ivypaw's pelt, making her blue eyes luminescent. The stirring came up in him again, stronger, when she looked at her. And he knew it was more than just how good a warrior she would make against the Clans.

Tigerstar padded out of the shadows. "You did great, especially you, Ivypaw," Tigerstar said, "Hawkfrost, I would expect that by now you won't get all moony and distracted! You easily let Ivypaw win!" He nodded to Ivypaw. "You may go."

Tigerstar hissed at him, and struck him hard against the face. "I expect better from now on," he growled. Then he stalked off into the shadows. Hawkfrost went a separate way, trying to dream up killing tactics that would impress Tigerstar.

He was so lost in thought that he walked right through Mapleshade. She let out a throaty hiss. He could easily see the tree behind her fading form. Then Hawkfrost had an idea.

"Hey, Mapleshade, you've been around for a long time, right?" he said.

"Yeah," she grunted, "What do you want?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Well get on with it then!" Mapleshade snapped. He cleared his throat.

"When I was holding a training session with Ivypaw, something strange happened. When I looked at her, or into her eyes, I got this stirring feeling. It felt good, like I had someone to count on. What is it?" he finished.

A low growl came from Mapleshade's throat. "I know exactly what it is. You're in love. In love with Ivypaw."

"But is that okay? It doesn't affect the final battle, right?"

Mapleshade rounded on him. "Of course it affects the final battle! It leaves you _weak _like a mewling kit! Whatever you do, don't let this evil feeling take over you. I was in love once, and it ripped my life apart."

Hawkfrost nodded, and padded away, furious with himself. But whatever Mapleshade said, he knew there was no controlling this feeling. He enjoyed it, and hoped to train with Ivypaw some more. He liked love. But if it left him weak...no. He would not tell Ivypool. He would just praise her fighting, and that was it.

He would keep his love for Ivypool secret, so he would not be weak when the final battle came.

* * *

**A/N: Hawkfrost actually DID fall in love with Ivypool during training, but he never let it show. True fact for the people who didn't know.**


	2. Chapter 2

**STARLINGPAW**

Starlingpaw walked to the ShadowClan camp, carrying a fat frog in his mouth. He had been praised by his mentor, and on a normal day, he would've been thrilled, for it was one step closer to becoming a warrior. But now, his feelings were occupied with a silvery apprentice with eyes like the great blue lake.

Starlingpaw was put in charge of guarding Ivypaw earlier that day. He could sense Ivypaw's anger and frustration, which made Starlingpaw feel bad, even if Littlecloud really needed that catmint. Then she never cowered or seemed afraid, even when she was in a terrible position. And the way she retorted to him, as he told her to leave the mischevious kits alone.

And the way that she showed such beautiful perfection and grace as she defeated him at the battle just before then; ThunderClan was a bunch of fox-hearts, that's for sure. But not Ivypaw. Starlingpaw would've liked to defeat her, but just the expertise of her fighting moves intrigued him. Starlingpaw knew it then deep inside, and he knew it now for sure.

He was in love with Ivypaw.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's so short, so I included chapter 3 too.**


	3. Chapter 3

**HAWKFROST**

Hawkfrost cast his senses over the Clan territories; he had done it before, he could do it now.

He was standing in the ThunderClan camp, to see all of the fox-hearted warriors, groveling to that foolish kittypet Firestar. ThunderClan was just a group of half-breeds. But Ivypaw's mother, Whitewing, was the daughter of Cloudtail...the kittypet! But not even that blemish could ruin Ivypaw's beauty and skill.

He thought guiltily of Mapleshade's advice. But he just had to see Ivypaw once, before her next training session, she was just so beautiful...

He looked all over camp. She wasn't to be found. After a while he gave up, and his soul retreated back to the dark, reaching branches of the Place of No Stars. Slimy weeds squelched underpaw, and strange noises echoes through the black trunks. And he saw Mapleshade's orange-and-white tail whisk away as he was padding back through the trees.


End file.
